Littlefoot's Adventures of The Karate Kid
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Karate Kid is the first Land Before Time/Karate Kid crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, and Mr. Thicknose (along with Harry Potter, Simba, Stan Marsh, Mickey Mouse, and their friends) take a time-traveling vacation to Reseda, California and meet a teenager named Daniel LaRusso, who is being bullied by Johnny Lawrence of the Cobra Kai, whom Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thus, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface, Killer, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Rothbart, Makunga, Sir Ruber, Hades, Ursula, Shere Khan, The Machine, and Oogie Boogie ally with, and learns karate from Mr. Miyagi in order to fight the Cobra Kai. Trivia *Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, Wild Arms, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Kovu, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Sora, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Woody Woodpecker, Robin Hood, Little John, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Pterano, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, and Rizzo the Rat), Yogi Bear, Boo Boo, Jack Skellington, Devon and Cornwall, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Ozzy and Strut, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Sreech and Thud, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface, Killer, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Rothbart, Makunga, Sir Ruber, Hades, Ursula, Shere Khan, The Machine, and Oogie Boogie guest star in this film. *Ozzy and Strut, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Sreech and Thud, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Carface, Killer, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Rothbart, Makunga, Sir Ruber, Hades, Ursula, Shere Khan, The Machine, and Oogie Boogie will work for the Cobra Kai in this film. *Like Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of Yru17's film Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, the Harry Potter films, The Lion King films, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Mickey's House of Villains, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Tarzan, Tarzan & Jane, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin films, The Little Mermaid films, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Free Willy 1-3, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Goonies, the Yogi Bear films, The Swan Princess films, Quest for Camelot, The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Scooby-Doo films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, Dinosaur, and Hercules, and more. *Also like Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of Yru17's film ''Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid'', this film will be censored, due to the real film's content and strong language. For example, words like the D word, the GD word, the H word, the A word, the BS word, the B word, the word "crap", the slang uses of "sucks", and the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with the words "darn", "gosh darn", "heck", "butt", "baloney", "fool", "crud", "stinks", and "gosh", the one bit where Ali Mills' "buttons" are shown through her Halloween costume at one point will be edited censored, the onscreen uses of the words "sex" and "sexy" will be edited out, and heavy violence (including the brief bit at the very end where Daniel LaRusso crane kicks Johnny Lawrence in the face), blood bits, all alcohol drinking bits (including the scene where both Mr. Miyagi and Daniel LaRusso drink an alcoholic beverage), brief cigarette-in-mouth bits, sexual content, some disturbing details, and some other content will all be censored in order to make this film more family friendly like the animated Karate Kid TV series. The clips from the Harry Potter saga and the South Park franchise will also be censored to make this film appropriate for children under 13 and 17. *Yru17 (who originally re-edited ''Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid'' back when he was 7utwo) originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Shadow101815 will make this film instead. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Shadow101815 Category:Censored films Category:Films dedicated to Noriyuki "Pat" Morita